Naruto diary
by Sangoline
Summary: Il avait perdu quelque chose. Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose de précieux, ni de très important mais quand même si quelqu'un tombait dessus, il serait bien dans la merde.   Désolé, j'avais pas trop d'idée pour le résumé.


**Yo! Voilà ma fic pour le Narusasu Day... en retard d'un jour mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais!**

**J'espère qu'elle plaira même si je la trouve pas fameuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Diary<strong>

Un soleil radieux, des oiseaux qui chantent, des commerçants en activités, des politesses échangées, des éclats de rires enfantins, une douce brise emmenant au passage quelques pétales de fleurs, quelques feuilles, quelques virus par-ci, par-là, du pollen et de la poussière. Tout va pour le mieux à Konoha, village caché de la feuille et ses habitants… enfin presque. Uzumaki Naruto vingt et un ans, d'une blondeur lumineuse qui n'a rien à envier à Apollon; des yeux qui pourraient rendre Poséidon fou de rage que quelqu'un puisse concurrencer la beauté de son océan; un sourire resplendissant et enjôleur pouvant faire perdre la notoriété de Casanova. Un corps qui connait aussi bien des victoires que des défaits, le sang, la sueur et la souffrance; un mental qui sait repousser ses propres limites malgré le niveau intellectuel suffisant et par-dessus tout un cœur gros comme le monde.

Du haut de ses cent quatre vingt trois centimètres, notre brave ninja arpentait les rues du village le cœur en panique. Le joues rouges, le souffle court il courrait à en perdre haleine. Pourquoi ? Il avait perdu quelque chose. Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose de précieux, ni de très important mais quand même si quelqu'un tombait dessus, il serait bien dans la merde. Ce quelque chose ? Une simple feuille écrite de sa propre main.

Une chose était sure c'est qu'il maudissait en ce moment sa meilleure amie qui l'avait initiée à cette pratique. La pratique en question ? Un journal intime. A l'exception que Naruto avait transformé ce procédé; en effet au lieu d'écrire sur un agenda prévu à cet effet, lui écrivait sur des feuilles libres et n'écrivait seulement que quelque fois pour passer le temps.

Quant à la dite feuille, elle se promenait au gré du vent s'envolant haut dans les airs puis retombant lentement pour être de nouveau propulsée à une certaine hauteur selon la puissance du vent.

Son contenu ? Le voici :

_**~ Les dix choses que je regrette avoir faites ~**_

_**1- Avoir bêtement répondu avec franchise à la désagréable question « physiquement tu me trouves comment ? » de Sakura. Je vous assure que le mot « plate » est sortit tout seul par inadvertance ou alors Saï détint sur moi, au choix ! **__**É**__**videmment, elle ne l'a absolument pas bien prit elle m'a secouée d'avant en arrière pendant dix bonnes minutes, en me crachant toutes les riches insultes qu'elle connaissait à la figure. Croyez-vous qu'elle s'est arrêtée là ? **__**Ç**__**a aurait été trop beau ! En plus de m'avoir secoué comme un prunier, j'ai eu le droit à un violent coup de poing dans la tronche qui m'a propulsé sur plusieurs mètres. Et, c'est donc complètement sonné que je me suis pris le coup de grâce ou devrais-je plutôt dire « les » c'est-à-dire des monstrueux coups de pieds dans le bide. Résultat de ce massacre ? J'ai du dire adieu à l'une des rares choses qui n'appartenait rien qu'à moi : MA RATE ! Même si elle ne sert pas à grand-chose je vous l'accorde, mais j'aurais préféré la perdre dans d'autres circonstances.**_

_**Donc un conseil, quand une fille vous pose ce genre de question, n'essayez pas d'y répondre, détournez la conversation genre par un « tiens c'est pas Sasuke là-bas ? » et BARREZ-VOUS !**_

_**2- Dormir dans la même chambre que Chôji… Un chôji au régime ! Ce type m'a prit pour son repas toute la nuit. En le foutant à la diète, il est devenu un « cannibal sleepwalker ». Et, le pire dans l'histoire, allez essayer de le réveiller en lui disant « Chôji, réveilles-toi c'est Naruto » quand votre propre prénom est de la bouffe ! J'ai vraiment failli y passer et j'en suis tellement traumatisé que maintenant, j'ai peur des gros.**_

_**Morale de l'histoire : ne mettez jamais vos amis au régime, laissez-les tranquilles bordel !**_

_**3- M'avoir bourré la gueule lors d'une fête et avoir demandé Hinata en mariage. Je ne vous dis pas le merdier que ça a engendré. Sérieusement, qui croirait un ivrogne ? Les hyuga's faut croire. Non seulement Hinata l'a prie au sérieux mais toute sa famille aussi. Quand j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas me marier, la famille Huyga a criée au scandale et au déshonneur… Scandale ok déshonneur quand même pas je l'ai jamais touché ! Quoiqu'il en soit Neji a essayé plusieurs fois de m'assassiner sous l'ordre de son oncle Hiashi, le père d'Hinata. Le pire a été le « tous mes vœux de bonheur » de Sasuke ce teme à la capacité émotionnelle d'une enclume et encore je suis gentil. Imaginez votre meilleur ami, frère de surcroit et amour secret par la même occasion qui vous dit ça, comment vous sentiriez-vous ? Pour ma part au fond du trou !**_

_**Note perso : boire c'est mauvais.**_

_**4- Avoir refusé la proposition d'Itachi d'être son plan-cul. Pourquoi j'ai refusé déjà ? Ah oui Sasuke. Bien entendu, il n'arrête pas de me rappeler à chaque fois qu'on se croise **__**Ô**__** COMBIEN j'ai blackboulé un corps de rêve et un partenaire inventif. Je n'y peux rien si je trouve son petit frère plus bandant, même si il a un caractère de merde. C'est clair on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !**_

_**Que déduire de tout cela ? Deux possibilités : soit vous acceptez le plan-cul et niqué toute opportunité d'un « nous » avec l'être aimé (parce que évidemment le petit frère ne voudra pas passer après le grand, logique); soit vous faites comme moi et attendez patiemment comme un con. Cruel dilemme, je sais!**_

_**5- Avoir casé ma meilleure amie Ino avec Saï. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas d'ombre au tableau avant ce fameux jour où sur un coup de tête, elle lui a entièrement raconté sa vie dite « amoureuse »… Le fait que j'ai étais son « premier » a passé moyennement; la mention que nous ayons toujours été des sex-friends a passé incroyablement difficilement, il a fait la gueule pendant quelques temps. Elle lui a aussi avouée que j'étais l'un de ses meilleurs coups, flatteur pour moi, crise d'hystérie pour Saï ! On a donc découvert qu'il pouvait exprimer des sentiments, je le savais impossible de battre Sasuke sur ce terrain là.**_

_**Le point positif ? Il ne me lance plus de vanne concernant mon service trois pièces.**_

_**Conclusion : bon sang, évitez de jouer les cupidons avec vos amis, c'est une très mauvaise idée !**_

_**6- Avoir osé dire à Ba-chan que pour son âge ses seins étaient bien trop gros pour être honnêtes. Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi se fut une offense à sa personne mais bon… Je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital avec des vertèbres bloquées et je peux vous dire que sa fait un MAL DE CHIEN.**_

_**Petit conseil, respectez vos ainés !**_

_**7- La honte de toute ma vie, ma déclaration d'amour ratée. Alors que j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains, m'étais entraîné toute la nuit pour mettre au point ce que j'allais dire ce teme a tout fait foiré. Ah ma déclaration a été faite, ça c'est indéniable mais elle a été faite à un clone qui n'a pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que j'ai pu dire. Monsieur était trop occupé à réparer un ancien meuble tout pourri, tandis que le vrai Sasuke était partit faire ses courses. Je peux vous dire qu'Itachi s'est bien foutu de ma gueule, dans mon grand élan de malheur il avait assisté à la scène. Gros moment de solitude. Gros moment de déprime qui m'a insisté à faire la connerie numéro 3, voir début de page.**_

_**Je vous conseille donc de ne pas vous cassez la tête pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à foutre de vous.**_

_**8- Avoir une meilleure amie qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. « Je ne cache rien à mon petit ami » m'a-t-elle dit je veux bien moi mais elle est dingue c'est Saï merde ! J'ai donc la grande chance (et encore c'est un euphémisme) de me taper des remarques perverses et autres sous-entendus sur mon orientation sexuelle en présence de Sasuke. Bien sur, je réplique que pendant trois ans, je me suis tapé sa nana et sa fini en baston. Franchement, si Sasuke n'a toujours comprit que je suis littéralement pendu à ses lèvres avec un gros « bouffes-moi » qui clignote dans les yeux (ARGH ! Tuez-moi pour avouer un truc pareil) et bien niveau réception et décodage il est archi nul. Et, c'est moi le boulet hein !**_

_**Au moins, j'ai trouvé les domaines dans lesquels il minable, c'est rassurant ! **_

_**Ma recommandation ? Changez d'amis si vous êtes dans ma situation. **_

_**9- Aimer ce sale con d'Uchiwa Sasuke totalement dépourvu de sentiments, antipathique, sarcastique à souhait… bon c'est sexy ça. Pure égoïste, injustement canon, chiant, pas drôle et aveugle en prime ! Dire que ce teme possède le sharingan, nan mais c'est une blague sérieux ?**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit .DETESTE ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux de la personne avec qui mes chances sont en dessous de zéro ? J'entends déjà Neji me crier « le destin ». C'est sur qu'un raté et un surdoué de bonne famille c'est tout bonnement impossible.**_

_**Un piston pour vous : En amour… heu… hé bien heu… faites ce que vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à Sasuke, j'en ai déjà assez avec Sakura !**_

_**10- Avoir écrit cette putain de liste que je relirais ce soir afin que je prenne pleinement conscience que je suis un baka et apprendre de mes erreurs. Ensuite, je détruirais cette connerie soit en la brulant, soit en l'enfonçant au fin fond de la gorge de Sasuke afin qu'il s'étouffe par la puissance de mon amour et crève pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mon honneur sera enfin rétablit par ma vengeance. Non, je n'irais pas en prison, car je dirais que l'espace d'un instant Kyubi a prit le contrôle de moi. Oui, mon super Kitsune a bon dos surtout que je le contrôle parfaitement et qu'au final on s'entend bien. Non, il ne m'en voudra pas que je rejette ce geste sur lui vu que son occupation principal est de critiquer les Uchiwa's surtout Sasuke, faut avouer.**_

_**Conclusion générale : sa a du bon d'avoir un puissant démon en moi ! Je songe sérieusement à changer d'amis. Quant à Sasuke, je pense demander une « mission » de plusieurs années à Suna. Une pierre deux coups, de un je ne verrais plus Sasuke et je pourrais l'oublier… du moins j'espère. De deux, je pourrais voir Gaara et essayer de lui arranger un coup avec Hinata, qu'il meurt d'envie d'avoir comme partenaire. C'est un fait, il a un faible pour les gros nichons.**_

Ce bout de papier continuait de vol dinguer à droite et à gauche pour finir par venir s'écraser sur la jambe d'un inconnu. Au départ, l'homme comptait balancer le document sans aucune autre forme de procès, mais il se rétracta en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ces innombrables publicités à deux balles et inutiles. Intrigué, il se mit à lire la copie. Durant toute sa lecture, ses sourcils étaient perpétuellement froncés parfois, il relâchait la pression seulement pour laisser place à la stupéfaction. Il était évident que cet écrit n'était de rien de plus qu'une petite confession avec de sacrés aveux.

_**« Petit mais costaud » pensa l'inconnu.**_

C'est avec un sourire narquois, qu'il plia en quatre la feuille, l'enfourna dans sa poche et retourna chez lui avec une idée en tête…

Naruto avait abandonné ses recherches infructueuses et s'était réfugié chez Ichiraku l'âme en peine. Teuchi-san, le propriétaire du restaurant était très inquiet de l'état de son client préféré. En effet, notre ami regardait son bol de ramens sans joie et ne cessait de soupirer inlassablement.

**- Tu t'es fais larguer ? Demanda Ayame la cuisinière, avec tout le tact dont elle était capable.**

Un soupire lui répondit. Elle haussa un sourcil, peut-être y était-elle allée trop fort ? Dans tout les cas Naruto restait amorphe et les nouilles refroidissaient. D'un coup, il fronça le nez d'un air dégouté et prit le chemin de son appartement.

**- Que ? Il y a un problème avec mes ramens ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.**

**- Ce n'était peut-être pas assez cuit. Répondit le patron.**

Une aura malsaine émana de la jeune femme.

**- LA CUISSON DE MES NOUILLES EST IRRESPROCHABLE ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DOUTER DE MES TALENTS CULINAIRES !**

Le vieil homme soupira, vraiment il aurait du engager un homme…

Arrivé chez lui, Naruto inspecta sa boite aux lettres et balança le contenu sur sa table. Des factures, toujours des factures… Tiens ? Une enveloppe blanche sans nom. Il se décida à la lire, il passa de blanc comme un linge à rouge tomate. Pourquoi fallait-il parmi tous les habitants qui peuplaient Konoha, que sa foutue liste tombe entre les mains de cette personne en particulier ?

Énervé, il se mit à relire la lettre une seconde fois :

_**~ Je me devais de te répondre ~**_

_**1- En effet, dire à Sakura qu'elle est aussi plate qu'une planche à repasser était idiot de ta part. Tu es vraiment un inconscient même si tu as entièrement raison, une première je dois dire.**_

_**2- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dormir avec un autre homme que moi baka ? Mais, j'avoue que moi aussi je te mangerais bien.**_

_**3- C'est plutôt moi qui étais au fond du trou ! Je crevais de jalousie et crois-moi que le « tous mes vœux de bonheur » que je t'ai sortis n'était définitivement pas sincère. J'ai même imaginé plusieurs scénarios de la façon dont je la tuerai et la manière dont je t'enlèverai, te séquestrerai et te violerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. **_

_**4- Oui, il est hors de question que je passe après mon frère. Pour info, Itachi n'est pas inventif, c'est juste un sado-maso débile. Je suis content que tu me préfères à lui et que tu lui ais résisté. Crois-moi, ton attente sera grandement récompensée.**_

_**5- J'aurais aimé voir la tête de Saï, voir son visage se décomposer à chaques mots qu'Ino avait prononcée. Tu as tord, les mettre ensemble fut la meilleure idée que tu ais pu avoir, car maintenant tu ne couches plus avec elle. **_

_**6- Vraiment des fois, je me demande sincèrement ce que tu as dans la tête. Mais qu'est ce qui ta prit de dire un truc pareil ? Tu sais bien que faire ne serais-ce qu'une allusion sur son âge l'a met en rage. Dobe !**_

_**7- Je tiens à préciser que lorsque je me sers d'un clone, il fait exactement ce que je lui ordonne et ne s'occupe de rien d'autre. Alors, oui une fois mon jutsu annulé j'ai su que tu étais passé mais pas ce que tu lui as dis, car comme je viens de te le dire sa fonction était de réparer le meuble et rien d'autre. Un Uchiwa sa suit les règles !**_

_**Cela dit, je serais ravie de t'écouter cette fois.**_

_**8- Au final, c'est quoi ton orientation sexuelle ? Gay ? Bi ? En ce qui concerne les sous-entendus de Saï, excuse-moi mais j'étais bien trop occuper à me contrôler pour ne pas le buter et comme tu niais toujours tout en bloc, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Oh et j'accepte volontiers de te bouffer !**_

_**Au fait, je ne suis pas minable usuratonkachi mais sexy.**_

_**9- Je crois vraiment que tu cherches à m'énerver, tu n'es pas un raté. Par contre, oui je suis un surdoué et j'aime ça. Tu peux aussi me dénigrer autant que tu veux, me haïr mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de bander à chaque fois que je pense à toi.**_

_**10- Je me doutais bien que tes absences n'étaient pas normales, en fait tu parlais avec ton abruti de démon. D'ailleurs pourrais-je savoir pourquoi a-t-il une préférence pour ma personne ? **_

_**Si jamais tu demandes une mission à Suna, je fais un massacre et je ne plaisante pas ! Quand à caser le Kazekage avec la Hyuga, je suis pour; je suis même prêt à t'aider. Admire ma bonne foi.**_

_**J'ai beaucoup appris de ta liste, sans elle je serais encore au stade « je tente le coup ou pas ? ». Alors prépares-toi Uzumaki Naruto car, je compte bien te faire mien. **_

_**Ps : Tu sais que tu as un sacré joli petit cul ?**_

Une fois sa relecture finie Naruto ne savait plus trop où il en été. Devait-il croire Sasuke ou étais-ce une autre de ces humiliations, histoire de bien se moquer de lui ? Il s'affala sur son lit, brandit la feuille et l'admira pendant quelques instants. Puis, d'un coup il bouillonna de rage, chiffonna le papier en boule et le jeta à travers la pièce. Nan, décidément impossible de croire ce type…

Quatre jours qu'il passait à éviter Sasuke, depuis qu'il l'avait entre-aperçu et que ce dernier lui avait fait un haussement des sourcils plus que subjectif, accompagné qu'un sourire en coin promettant une prochaine dépravation corporelle.

Fallait avouer, Naruto avait oublié ses doutes sur les motivations de son ami et à présent, comble de la situation il avait peur pour ses fesses.

Nan, c'était une plaisanterie. Son meilleur ami voulait vraiment l'avoir dans son lit et plus si affinité ? Putain, mais pourquoi avait-il le chic pour se foutre dans des histoires pas possible ? On lui en voulait ou quoi ?

Vraiment, la malchance le poursuivait ! Naruto déambulait dans les couloirs des locaux de l'hokage il était blanc, tremblant, choqué de la nouvelle. Effectivement, qu'elle n'a pas été sa surprise lors que Tsunade lui annonça, que d'après les tests qu'il avait passé pour être dans l'AMBU il formerait un binôme avec Sasuke. Alors, il avait rechigné, râlé, hurlé, vociféré… pour rien. L'hokage lui avait énumérée une longue liste du pourquoi du comment ils étaient inéluctablement compatible sur le terrain. La poisse, tout bonnement la poisse. Naruto continuait d'avancer sans trop savoir où il allait et pensait qu'au final, il aurait peut-être dû utiliser son argument de choc… tout casser. Il soupira, trop tard pour ça maintenant.

Tandis qu'il passait devant une énième porte, il se sentit tiré en arrière pour se retrouver enfermé dans une pièce… avec Sasuke.

De suite, il se mit sur la défensive.

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous teme ? Gueula-t-il.**

**- Usuratonkachi sa fait quinze minutes que je te suis et tu n'as rien remarqué. Bravo, j'ai hérité d'un boulet comme partenaire.**

**- Boulet, boulet; tu sais ce qu'il te dit le boulet ?**

**- Je suis toute ouïe. Répondit-il stoïque.**

**- Mais va te faire foutre ! Cria-t-il énervé de l'attitude calme de son interlocuteur.**

**- Sa va être difficile à faire.**

Naruto fut tellement désorienté de sa réponse qu'il oublia son agacement.

**- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocent.**

**- Parce que c'est moi qui vais te foutre.**

Le blond pali aussitôt, mais bon sang il était réellement un baka de première !

**- Même pas en rêve !**

**- Trop tard, ça s'est déjà fait. Lui répondit le brun avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.**

**- T'es grave, laisse-moi partir.**

Il était déterminé à sortir de cette pièce par la porte, n'ayant malheureusement pas de fenêtre pour s'échapper. Cependant, Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille, il le choppa par le bras et le poussa au fond de la salle.

**- Naruto, il faut qu'on parle. Fit-il doucement.**

**- Je n'ai rien à dire. **

**- Tu es vraiment dur à comprendre, sur ta liste tu ne fais que râler à mon propos et maintenant que je tente le coup, tu refuses. **

**- Si tu n'étais pas tombé dessus justement, tu n'aurais jamais rien remarqué.**

**- Tu es de mauvaise foi, je n'ai peut-être rien remarqué mais c'est réciproque. Où est le problème ? Demanda Sasuke, un peu estomaqué.**

**- Le problème est que je n'ai pas envie de te voir ! Déclara Naruto et lui tourna le dos.**

Sasuke vit rouge, c'était quoi cette réaction de merde ? Il aurait du lui tomber dans les bras, content qu'il l'aime comme il le voudrait. Alors, c'était quoi ce bordel, nom d'un Uchiwa ? Le ténébreux retourna son attention sur son ami, ses yeux dévièrent sur les fesses.

_**« Fesses rebondies, un joli cul de nana » songea Sasuke. **_

Il se mordit les lèvres, ça faisait un moment qu'il les lorgnait avec dévotion. Tous les soirs, il priait pour avoir ce cul entre les mains. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit. Putain, il bandait déjà comme un malade. Sans plus attendre, il se colla à Naruto qui sursauta horrifié et gêné de ce qu'il sentait contre ses fesses.

**- Sasuke retires-toi de là ! **

**- Quoi, j'y suis même pas encore.**

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux, il comptait vraiment… ?

Pour confirmer les pensées du blondinet, il le poussa en avant sans se décoller de lui et Naruto se retrouva face contre table, avec continuellement une grandiose érection plaquée contre son derrière. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là, il plongea son visage dans son cou et commença ses caresses. De simples bisous, puis des baisers mouillés engourdissant la peau tannée et tendre de l'Uzumaki qui ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Tout un mélange de sentiments : de l'embarras, de la peur, du bien-être et de l'envie. Que devait-il faire ? Laisser la crainte le gagner ? Ou au contraire, laisser exploser le désir ? Il était tellement hésitant et même sans les bécots du ténébreux qui l'enthousiasmaient, rien que de sentir le pénis gonflé à la naissance de ses fesses lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Chaud bouillant, voilà comment il était en train de devenir.

**- Ahh. Soupira le blondinet.**

**- Aimerais-tu ce que je te fais ? Question Sasuke, les lèvres toujours sur son épiderme.**

**- Ta gueules !**

Il sentit le brun sourire contre lui et déplacer ses mains sous son haut. Lorsque l'un de ses tétons commença à être titillé, des vagues de plaisir se propagea directement vers sa verge la faisant se dresser de plus en plus. Il perdait pied, il perdait tellement le contrôle qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il frottait son popotin contre le phallus de Sasuke.

Quand à l'Uchiwa, il se mordait les lèvres au sang. Que c'était bon ! Prendre Naruto sans vergogne et maintenant le tentait plus que tout. Cependant, il savait que cela effraierait son partenaire et du se faire violence.

_**« Qui trop se hâte, reste en chemin » se dit-il pour résister à son caprice.**_

De son autre main, il descendit sous le caleçon prenant possession de la verge qui à son grand soulagement était toute aussi rigide que la sienne.

**- Hannnnnn. Cria Naruto en se redressant et se laisser contre le torse du brun.**

**- Putain, Naruto… Gémit-il devenu encore plus fougueux par cet acte.**

N'y tenant plus, il le retourna collant leur sexe l'un contre l'autre. Ils gémirent en concert, arquant leur corps et rejetant leur tête en arrière. Aimant cette sensation, Naruto donna des coups de hanche. Cela était en train de rentre fou Sasuke qui lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa avoir ardeur. Il regarda son compagnon dans les yeux, celui-ci ne se rappelait surement plus de son propre prénom, tant qu'il était corrompu par ses émotions.

Motivé par ce qu'il voyait, il glissa ses mains sous le boxer et câlina le fessier de Naruto. Pelotage accepté par le propriétaire qui semblait en vouloir encore. Sasuke approfondit alors ses caresses et de index, il chatouilla l'entrée de son anus sans y entrer. Aussitôt, le blond se cambra.

**- Encore. Supplia-t-il.**

Le brunet recommença plusieurs fois, les gémissements de l'Uzumaki l'incitèrent à insérer un doigt en lui. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre Naruto fit la moue sous la gêne mais comme ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire mal, Sasuke bougea son doigt de vas-en-vient. Au bout, d'un certain moment cela ne dérangea plus du tout le blondinet car il s'était attelé à marteler le cou de l'Uchiwa. Alors, il introduisit une seconde phalange. Son amant se crispa, grogna un peu et les pénétrations reprirent aussitôt.

Sasuke voulut ajouter un troisième doigt mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il fit glisser le pantalon et le caleçon de Naruto, atterrissant sur les chevilles.

**- Trésor, je humfff…**

Le blondinet ne le laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ruant sa langue contre la sienne. Sasuke, emporté par le désir poussa Naruto contre la table. Les pas de recul du blond, fit qu'une de ses jambes fut dépourvue de vêtements. Le brun s'approcha et descendit son pantalon et son boxer sous son postérieur, libérant son pénis frustré et dégoulinant de pré-sperm. Il écarta les cuisses de son aimé et le pénétra doucement avec toute la délicatesse possible. Cela prit du temps, il était littéralement torturé mais ça valait mieux comme ça. Rater sa sodomie et voir Naruto souffrir par sa faute, le feraient incroyablement culpabiliser.

Une fois entièrement en lui, il osa un regard en sa direction. Son blond n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, il avait juste le souffle saccadé et les sourcils froncés de par l'imposante intrusion.

**- Naruto, je vais bouger. Le prévient-il.**

Pour toute réponse, Naruto hocha la tête et Sasuke commença ses vas-et-viens doucement. Il continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que le blondinet lui en demande plus. Il accéléra alors un peu la cadence et Naruto continuait d'en redemander au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que le ténébreux y aille à fond. Leurs corps enlacés, allongés sur la table; Sasuke allait et venait en lui frénétiquement, gémissant de bonheur. Naruto, les jambes entourant les hanches de l'Uchiwa qui voyait des étoiles, hurlant son plaisir et éjacula, faisant rétracter son anneau de chair qui fit jouir à son tour Sasuke.

Haletant comme jamais, ils ne s'étaient pas encore séparés se remettant de leur orgasme. Une fois tout deux remis, Sasuke se retira de Naruto. En sentant le sperm se déverser le long de ses cuisses, l'Uzumaki rougit violemment et se rhabilla au plus vite. Attendrir par la timide réaction de son compagnon, le brun l'embrassa, mélangeant une fois de plus leurs langues. Le baiser finit, Naruto passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

**- Tu m'as violé !**

Le brun le regarda saisi et explosa de rire pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

**- Teme, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Gronda-t-il, passablement irrité.**

**- Toi ! Je trouve que pour une victime de viol tu n'as absolument pas résisté.**

Naruto se figea, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le repousser et avait même un peu participé. Sur ces pensées, il se mit en mode « je boude et puis c'est tout ».

**- Aller, viens ! Fit Sasuke amusé.**

**- Où ça ?**

**- A la maison se reposer. **

Naruto tourna la tête pour montrer qu'il comptait continuer à bouder.

**- Ce soir, je t'emmène manger des ramens. Déclara le brun espérant le faire réagir.**

Aussitôt le blond regarda dans sa direction les yeux en cœur.

**- Vrai de vrai ? S'assura-t-il.**

**- Hn.**

**- Génial, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?**

Sasuke soupira, il aurait du commencer par là dès le début!

**- Heu Sas'ke ?**

**- Hm ?**

**- Et, si on allait plutôt chez moi ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'Uchiwa étonné.**

**- Parce que chez toi, il y a Itachi et il fait chié !**

Son petit ami le regarda perplexe.

**- Il va encore se foutre de ma gueule… Répondit Naruto en râlant.**

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, à croire que les Uchiwa's aimaient taquiner les Uzumaki's. Tiens en parlant de ça, devait-il dire à Naruto que son grand-frère avait jeté son dévolu sur Nagato ? Sasuke eut un sourire. Non il se tairait, rien que pour voir la tête de déterré que fera son baka à l'annonce.

* * *

><p>Owari.<p>

Bon j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes.

Et, merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront des reviews ^^

++ Sangoline.


End file.
